<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flesh by Daretodream66</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625967">Flesh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daretodream66/pseuds/Daretodream66'>Daretodream66</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Bucky Barnes, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Drama queen Bucky Barnes, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sexual Content, fed up steve rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:00:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daretodream66/pseuds/Daretodream66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is fed up with Bucky and things happen in the shower.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flesh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRowan_Ivy630951/gifts">SilverRowan_Ivy630951</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is for a friends birthday.  After reading my birthday present, I thought a response was in order.  I don't write smut, I'm really, really bad at it, but I gave it a shot.  <br/>Have the BESTEST BIRTHDAY EVER, buddy!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>James Buchannan Barnes is absolutely the most infuriating man on the planet.  He’s been Steve’s best friend for nearly 100 years, and in that time has been a royal pain in the ass.  From stepping into fights that Steve was capable of finishing – read, no way in hell -  to right this very second.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky is currently lying across the bed, knowing that he needs to get some sleep before his physical therapy appointment tomorrow morning.  AND HE’S WHINING!  Steve leans on the door frame, arms crossed over his chest while he watches Bucky squirm around on the bed until his head is hanging off the side.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I get up earlier enough, I can shower in the morning, but I’ll be tired.  I could shower now, but I’m already too tired to get up.”  His eyes are squeezed shut and he’s got his bottom lip poked out.  “</span>
  <span>Steeeeeeeve</span>
  <span>, can I just go without taking a shower?  I don’t </span>
  <span>wanna</span>
  <span> get up and do it now and I’m not </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  
  <span>wanna</span>
  <span> do it in the morning.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s had enough of this because Bucky will complain all day tomorrow if he doesn’t shower before going and somehow...somehow, it will be Steve’s fault.  Going into the bedroom, Steve scoops Bucky off the bed and heads to the bathroom.  There’s a squawk and more squirming, but Steve is NOT going to be the scapegoat tomorrow for his best friend’s lazy ass not getting clean.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky finally gives up and just hangs limply in Steve’s arms making it ten times harder to carry him, which Steve knows good and well is the point.  “You are nothing but an overgrown child!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve sits him, unceremoniously, on the bathroom counter and starts the shower.  The blond is fuming and so done with Bucky.  Once the water is steaming, Steve turns, pulling Bucky off the counter and stripping him down, shoving him into the walk-in shower.  Steve strips off his own clothes.  “STEVE!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am tired of getting the blame for your lazy ass, so you don’t want to shower yourself, then I’ll do it for you and tomorrow you can’t blame me if you stink.  Which isn’t my fault anyway because you could drag your smelly ass into the bathroom and get clean.”  The whole time Steve is bitching, he’s soaping up his hands.  Pulling and tugging to turn Bucky around, Steve soaps up his back and down the back of his legs.  “You whine because you’re too tired right now.  Then tomorrow you’d whine because you are too tired then.  It’s nothing but whining and blaming with you.  Swear to god, Buck, I feel like you do this shit on purpose!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve turns him back around, getting more shower gel in his hands and starting on Bucky’s chest.  It isn’t until he kneels down to do the front of Bucky’s legs that he comes face to face with...</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking up into his </span>
  <span>friend's</span>
  <span> face, Bucky seems just as frozen as Steve.  They’re friends, best friends, but this...this is definitely new for them.  Steve tries to figure out how they ended up in the shower together and that’s all on him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky’s trying to figure out why he wants Steve to keep touching him like this.  They’ve always been close, but Steve is kneeling in the shower, right in front of Bucky’s...everything and the sight is very, it’s just very.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Whatcha</span>
  
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> do, Stevie?”  Everything stops except the rapid, probably dangerous, racing of Steve’s heart.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put Bucky in the shower and followed him in.  Now, he’s in a position that should be scary as shit, but instead it’s electrifying.  Surging up, he takes Bucky’s lips with his own and hopes that he doesn’t get shoved straight out of the shower.  He doesn’t.  Bucky meets him just as aggressively.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky’s back hits the tile and Steve doesn’t release his lips, tongue delving into his best friend’s mouth, dominating the situation.  Finally pulling back, he looks Bucky in the eyes.  “You ever thought about this before?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky shakes his head.  “No. You?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”  Steve slides his hand down Bucky’s chest, across his abs, and down to...  “Oh.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, oh.”  Bucky gets that shit eating grin and quirks an eyebrow.  “Don’t stop now, Rogers.  I think you can tell I’m happy to see you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>True to his statement, Bucky is already </span>
  <span>chubbing</span>
  <span> up and Steve’s right there with him.  Wrapping a hand around his friend’s dick, Bucky makes a sound like he’s been punched in the gut.   “You sure you’re okay with this?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think you’d really stop if I wasn’t?”  Steve takes his hand away to prove that he would and Bucky grabs his wrist and brings it back.  Smirking, Steve wraps his hand back around that beautiful dick and strokes up, twisting just so.   He figures if he likes it, Bucky will too.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of the breath leaves Bucky’s lungs in a quiet whoosh.  Closing his eyes against how good it feels to have someone else touching him, no, not someone, Steve.  “Christ!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, just Steve will be fine.”  Bucky’s eyes fly open and he gives Steve an unamused glare.  Stepping further into Bucky’s space, Steve leans in to whisper.  “You </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> be good for me, Buck?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching down, Steve fondles Bucky’s balls, and sucks a bruise just below his ear.  “Fuck...y-yes...j-</span>
  <span>ju</span>
  <span>-just don’t </span>
  <span>st</span>
  <span>-stop...please...”  Bucky sounds like he’s about to lose his mind and Steve has to admit, it’s a real turn on.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Turn around.”  It’s just a whisper, but Bucky pushes from the tile and turns around.  Steve plasters himself to Bucky’s back, letting the ex-assassin feel how much this is turning him on.  “You sure about this?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking back over his shoulder, he’s smirking that trademark Barnes smirk, but his eyes are pleading for something else.  “Yeah.”  If Steve didn’t have the serum, he may not have been able to make out that one, desperate word.  Reaching over, Steve grabs the conditioner.  It’s not </span>
  <span>lube</span>
  <span>, but it’s going to do for this.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Never having done this before, the blond is very careful and uses probably too much, but the hot shower and the level of arousal has Bucky spreading his legs and relaxing into whatever this has turned into.  Hooking his chin over Bucky’s shoulder, Steve kisses his cheek.  “You tell me if I hurt you.  I don’t ever want to hurt you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky leans his head over and rests it against Steve’s.  The long, low moan that comes out of Bucky as he slides the first finger in makes Steve want to come on the spot.  Moving it slowly, Bucky’s whole body seems to go loose.  Sooner than Steve is expecting, Bucky is pushing back, trying to take more.  The situation is so erotic, so sensual that Steve can’t help, but start to kiss up the side of Bucky’s neck.  “Steve...more...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adding more conditioner, Steve eases a second finger in, twisting slowly to make sure he doesn’t hurt the man in his arms.  Wrapping his left arm around Bucky more securely, he pulls them flush, still moving his fingers.  He must twist wrong because Bucky cries out like he’s dying.  Steve starts to pulls away, but Bucky holds him firmly.  “Buck?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do that again, </span>
  <span>jesus</span>
  <span>.”  Steve does and this time he realizes that the noise isn’t one of pain, but one of ecstasy.  “get your dick in me...now.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carefully, Steve pulls his fingers away and Bucky makes a sound like a wounded animal.  As fast as possible, he grabs the conditioner again, and coats his cock, pressing again into Bucky’s back.  “You ready?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky’s forehead is resting on the tile wall, but he nods.  Steve eases in, just letting the head of his cock push past the rim.  Bucky sucks in a breath and Steve freezes.  “Slow, go slow, never done this before.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking his time, Steve watches Bucky’s face for anything that seems to be pain, but the look on his face is nirvana.  Fully seated, Steve has to stop or he’s going over the edge embarrassingly quick.  Wrapping Bucky more tightly in his arms, keeping his friend safe and protected, Steve withdraws just an inch, then pushes back in and Bucky sighs like it’s the best thing that ever happened.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sliding his hand down, Steve takes Bucky in hand and kisses across his shoulder.  He doesn’t ever want to stop doing this.  He doesn’t ever want to let Bucky and this connection go.  “You feel so goddamn good.”  Bucky just nods because he can’t get words to come out.  Arching his back, Steve finds a rhythm and it causes his dick to graze across Bucky’s prostate.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nails of Bucky’s right hand try to dig into the tile, the fingers of his left hand create small indentions.  “Don’t stop!  Please don’t stop.”  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve reaches the extent of his ability to stop the coming orgasm and strokes Bucky faster.  Throwing his head back, it comes to rest on Steve’s shoulder and the blond, kisses every part of Bucky’s face.  “come for me...</span>
  <span>jesus</span>
  <span>...you’re so beautiful.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky explodes on the tile in front of him and on Steve’s hand.  The orgasm causes his body to clamp down and Steve cries out, spilling into Bucky’s body.  They don’t move afterwards, just hanging on to each other and panting heavily.  When Steve finally pulls out, Bucky turns, still bracketed by Steve’s arms.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching up, Steve brushes the wet hair out of Bucky’s face, caressing his fingers across his cheek.  Bucky seems nervous, shy almost.  “So.</span>
  <span>..that</span>
  <span> happened.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a knuckle under Bucky’s chin, Steve raises his eyes.  “Should I apologize?”  Bucky shakes his head, still trying to stare at the ground.  “Buck, look at me, please.”  Those crystal blue eyes finally lock onto Steve’s.  Steve shakes his head.  Why didn’t he see this before?  For someone that’s a tactical genius, he’s a bit of an idiot.  “If you don’t want this to happen again, it won’t and I’ll never bring it up, but if you want it, I’d like to...Bucky, I think there’s good chance I’m in love with you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arms curl around Steve’s back and pull him in.  “I think I’m in love with you too.”</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>